Don't Shoot the Messenger
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Marriage, children and neighbers not good when you want to get it on...


Don't Shot the Messenger  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using them for a moment. .Not beta proof forgive any an all mistakes. Rated: G-shippy  
  
(Authors note: Back in time when Aeryanna was just five years old and visiting earth.)  
  
John came behind Aeryn, who was standing in front of the kitchen sink. Wrapping his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on the side of her neck. Signing Aeryn leaned back into his arms.  
  
"I miss you last night." kiss. "I miss you this morning too." kiss.  
  
"Mmmm.I know," she gave a deep down moan.  
  
The flame of desire flared up in John as his hand came up to cup the side of Aeryn's face. Her lips softly met his as she turned in his arms. Pulling her closer she could feel just how much he did miss her.  
  
"Mommy, I'm hungew, what's for bre'fast?" Ian asked while pulling on her shirt.  
  
Aeryn stepped back, bumping against the counter behind her. "Ah.Ian?"  
  
John kept facing the sink trying to get his breath back and his desire down.only if Aeryn tossed cold water on him.  
  
"Ian, can't you see Daddy was making Mommy feel good you shouldn't have bother them," Aeryanna said knowingly.  
  
"But I'm hungew," Ian said glaring at his sister.  
  
John's head dropped forward his shoulders shaking. Jack came into the kitchen carrying the children's coats. "Aeryanna. Ian, get your coats on and I'll take you out to breakfast."  
  
Jumping up and down in excitement Aeryn and Jack helped to put the children's coats on. Clearing his throat John turned to face them. "Dad, you don't have to."  
  
"I want to," Jack said looking up at John. "I think it is the less I can do."  
  
"Why?" John asked, looking deadpan at his father.  
  
"Oh, I remember those moments when your mother and I want to be."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." John said cutting his father off. Jack shepard the children out the door.  
  
"Thank the goddess for grandpas," John chuckled.  
  
Aeryn gave a breathless laugh as he moved back into John's waiting arms. He zero in on the pulse beating at the base of her throat. Closing her eyes Aeryn sighed once more. She cupped the side of his face, bringing his lips up to meet her's in a deep burning kiss. Pulling her closer he inhale her scent causing his blood to boil again.  
  
Pulling back he gazed deep into her eyes. Good he was on fire for this woman. He kissed her on the lips, gently, tantalizingly. "Bed.lets go back to."  
  
"Are you sure we're alone?" She whispered over his mouth.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." kiss. "Livi left for work." kiss. "Dad has the kids." kiss.  
  
Sighing she sinked so easily back into his kiss. So seductive, so tantalizing. Making her want more and more.  
  
The phone rang and Aeryn jerked back, catching her breath. John muttered something about letting the damn thing ring. He reached and pulled her back into his arms, but the ringing grew louder. She wedged her hands between them and pushed him away. "No, answer the frelling thing."  
  
Dropping his arms, he growled deep in his throat as he went over to the desk area of the kitchen and answered the phone. "Yeah!" He snapped.  
  
Aeryn held onto the cabinet sink waiting for her knees to regain strength. Tilting her head slightly she saw John's face go from surprise to anger.  
  
He started to sputter. "You want me to what? No.I'm.you.look I don't care if you're.forget it.NO! We're not interested." With the last word he slam the receiver down.  
  
Turning to face him she asked. "What?"  
  
Without a word John went over to the window looked out, waved then close the blinds. Aeryn watched him perform this at every window. After the last one he came back pulling her back into his arms. She held back enough to look him in the face. "What was that all about?"  
  
He casually mumbled as he sneaked a kiss on her lips. "Just the neighbors."  
  
"Neighbors? What did they want?" She avoided his lips.  
  
"Something about the moving the curtain and blinds out of the way," he groused trying to pull her closer.  
  
"What?" she asked glancing back at the windows. "They wanted to watch what we were doing?" Her voice went up a level.  
  
"Yeah something about I like to make you naked and screaming," he said straight-faced.  
  
Aeryn pull away from him frowning. "What have you been telling the neighbors?"  
  
Pointing to himself innocently, he said. "Me? Hey, I'm just as shocked as you are. I think you're going to have to talk to your daughter about that."  
  
"My daughter? She's you all made over. You will sit down with her today and explain about discussing OUR sex life with everyone. Is that understood?" With that last word Aeryn stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
Rushing after her, John called out. "You have another headache right?"  
  
Stopping on the first step, she frowned at him. "I'll let you know after you've talked to your daughter." She continued up the steps and closed the door with a bang.  
  
Sighing John walked back into the kitchen. Opening one of the blinds he gave his opinion to the massager by way of all fingers down middle finger up. May the bird fly overhead. dump.  
  
Finis 


End file.
